


No More Secrets

by Ireena



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireena/pseuds/Ireena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz and Kankri frick-frack♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these two. Enjoy.

Its not fair, not in the least. But you’ll take what you can get. This time there’s no chucklevoodoos. Its all natural, its all him. And by god is he the most beautiful thing ever. He shivers slightly at the loss of his oversized garish red sweater. You, however, are overjoyed for it to be gone. It was not too long ago, when Meulin had decided to move on from you. It was heart-wrenching, you had wanted to make her new lover suffer.

You wouldn’t directly hurt her, no, you’d go for the moirail of Meulin’s new lover. He was so pitiful, weak, and such an easy target. No one else would be too moved by it, but Porrim surely would. So you found yourself waiting in the endless hallway. The one that led to the mutant’s respiteblock. There you waited for him, standing in the middle of the tidy little space. Sure enough he walked through the door, carrying a book. What you hadn’t expected was that one: Kankri’s hair becomes a beautiful mess after he showers, two: he only wears boxers to bed, and three: when reading a book he’s completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

It may have been because you were lustful that time, but in moments you were on him. Chucklevoodoos on max as you threw him on that strange human bed. After that night he was no longer a virgin. Not that he remembered, but he limped for about two days. A week later, you did it again. How could such a petite little troll produce such beautiful moans? Granted you encouraged it with your chucklevoodooos. But you would swear upon your mirthful messiahs, the times you spent with Kankri were cherished and looked forward to.

This time, however, is different. You were just sitting on his bed when he walked in. Humming a soothing lullaby. At ease and unaware. For the past few weeks you told yourself that one day you and Kankri would pail for real, for what you wanted, as matesprits, not some quick fuck. You were done with that, he was worth so much more. When he looked up and finally noticed you he stepped back in shock.

“Kurloz? Although the visit is quite welcome, I must ask, why are you here?” for once Kankri was short and to the point, if not a little antsy.

Come to think of it, Porrim, in order to ensure the safety of her moirail and knowing the tendencies of highbloods, had strictly told Kankri to keep a distance from you. You supposed it helped cover your tracks after a round of bliss. But now, it was time to put that rule aside. Kankri fidgeted as you smiled wordlessly at him. You know for a fact that Meulin had taught him some sign language. It made their communication easier and conversations simpler. So you signed to him, hoping that he’d be able to understand.

“You want to talk to me? About what? If it has something to do with Meulin and Porrim’s relationship, its been going on a little over a month, and though I am truly sorry that you pulled the short stick on that one, I must inform you that whatever feelings you may be holding against or for Porrim must be drawn to a close, it is truly unwise for black feeling to be thrown about as of right now so-”

What ever he wanted to say after that will never be known. You suppose sealing off his mouth with your own was not entirely a smart idea. The stinging sensation in your cheek will account for that. And that incredibly memorable blood color of his has all but consumed his face as the lower half disappears into his sweater. In his attempt to shuffle away from you he trips over his own feet. But your reflexes are quick and precise, and with a swift motion you’ve caught him, spun him around, and placed him atop the comfortable human bed.

His hands hold up the front of his sweater in an attempt to hide his face from you. And while his preferable lips are shielded you place a soft kiss on his forehead. He makes a soft squeak as he tries to make himself appear smaller. A deep chuckle emanates from your chest. You’re now above him, sitting back and gingerly removing your stitches. After all, with them out of the way having fun with Kankri was so much more intensified. You stretch your lips and rub at them with a hand. But the lack of a tongue leaves them chapped. You give Kankri a sad grimmace. And that look in his eyes tells you he knows exactly what you want him to do.

He takes a deep breathe. You know for a fact that he despises your self inflicted “trigger”, but he would never deny anyone the help they require. He takes your face with his tender small hands. A wet tongue slides across your chapped lips and you audibly sigh at the relief you feel. After he moistens your lips he begins to pull away. You won’t be having any of that. With a hand upon the back of his head you once again press your lips to his. His body goes ridged and stiff. Your other hand begins a gentle massage across his mid-back. Slowly he begins to loosen.

Soft smacks from your sloppy make out fill the silence. He can’t help the soft chirps escaping from his protein chute. You let him know what you want with your hands and eyes. You can see him mentally panicking at your suggestiveness. It only makes you giddy. You trace a heart above his vascular pump. That’s when the war with himself ends. You can see it happening. The feelings he has winning out over his oaths and standards. As he removes the soft material you see the look of confusion and fear change to that of lust and want, bordering on need and desire. You help him out of his ridiculous pants. The offending clothing falling aimlessly to the floor in a heap. He then tugs at your clothes and soon those join his on the floor. You caress his torso from the top to the beginning of his naval. Slowly and agonizingly dragging the last bit of clothing he has off. He whines a beautiful melody, and the boxers are on the floor.

The two of you are now, naked, horny, and utterly ready. His nook pulses and his bulge is beginning to drip. You place a kiss at the base of his bulge and he bucks slightly. You smile at his own willingness. This isn’t provoked unnaturally. This is all him, this is what he wants. This thought brings the rest of your bulge to unsheathe itself. He takes one look at it and begins to breathe heavily. His lack of memory of past pailings leaves this event, in his mind, the first time he’ll be doing this. His bulge quivers and his nook drips. His body begging for it, and his mind in the haze of caution and longing.

He squeaks as you push in a single finger. You know exactly where his prostate is, and you only brush it. But he lets out a beautiful moan, a hand shooting up to cover it. You pull the offending limb back and place a reassuring kiss on his warm lips. He calms a little and that’s when you push in another digit. His nook tightens around your fingers and he lets out another loud moan. You scissor him and again brush along the bundle of nerves. He bucks into your hand and you let out another soft chuckle.

You don’t think you can hold yourself back anymore. You position yourself between his legs, your bulge dribbles with genetic material. You guide it to his nook almost hungrily. It slips slickly inside but as you get deeper it begins to get a little harder. You pause letting Kankri adjust. His clicking and chirps mix with his moans as he takes on the bit of girth you give him. He cracks his closed eyes open at you, in a silent plea for more. You provide for his needs and push in a little more, ever so slowly. You’ve never been one to brag, but you’ve got a lot of bulge. Even when you were using chucklevoodoos on Kankri you never went completely in. But as you feel small hands grasp your shoulders Kankri flips the two of you, falling onto your bulge and taking it all at once. You let out a strangled moan as Kankri yells in utter bliss, yeah he’s definitely going to feel that tomorrow.

But you’re now completely inside of him, his nook contracting around your bulge sending almost unbearable sparks through you. You let out a long deep moan, it accompanies Kankri’s soft chirps. He begins to move his torso, seeking friction and whining at you, his hand placed on your shoulder blades. You place your hands on his hips, and as carefully as possible, flip the two of you over. He chirrups in surprise, eyes flitting open to look at you. Then you pull out about four inches and shove back into him. He arches, squeezing your shoulders as he moans exasperatedly. You rock your hips ever so slightly brushing past his prostate again. Then, you decide that its time he felt true pleasure, you pull out and thrust directly into his prostate. He practically screams out at you, you can feel his nook contract and then release their genetic material. He shutters as his body goes slack.

That’s when you grab hold of his still aroused bulge and begin pumping. Fluid motions, you also begin moving in and out of his nook in the same rhythm. His chirps and moans mingle with yours as the two of you are being brought to climax. You begin to go faster as you feel more heat pooling in your naval. All at once he’s spilling genetic material, but this time your ready as you pull a bucket from your sylladex. You milk him of ever last drop, then you turn your attention to yourself. No longer in any rhythm nor order you pound into him senselessly. You can feel yourself about to climax and begin to pull out. But you feel Kankri holding you back.

“Let me take it.” His eyes are still shut but you can tell he’s intent.

You let your genetic material release inside him. He lets out a sigh, clenching his nook muscles to milk you of your fluids. You pull out of him and almost collapse. He helps hold you and you place the bucket beneath him. You smooth your hand over his slightly bloated belly, you push against it, willing your cum out of his material sack. At last the sphincter releases the fluids and they spill into the bucket. It makes an almost fuchsia color as your genetic materials mix. You place it on the floor and begin to pick up your clothes, exhausted and high on sex.

“Kurloz, you’re not going to stay?” Kankri gives you a look of rejection and disappointment.

You smile, remembering that this time, he’ll remember. You drop the clothing and climb back onto the cushioned bed. He pulls the human blanket over the two of you. You place a chaste kiss on his jaw and curl your arm under and around him, pulling him closer to you. He kisses your nose and snuggles closer to you. As you fade you can hear his even breathing, calm and peaceful. Your beautiful matesprit, he’s yours, all yours, and you absolutely love him. Slipping into unconsciousness is the greatest feeling. You will never, ever, give him up.


End file.
